


Everyone's On Board

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And Morgan - Freeform, Bickering, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I TAGGED HEROS BC I MEAN, INIGO GEROME LUCINA OWAIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: "Oh sonow'sthe time to listen to the things I say?" Lucina shook her head as Morgan laughed. "You're a monster, you know that?"Morgan smirked. "But I'myourmonster." She cooed.Laurent frowned at both of them. "Please stop."





	Everyone's On Board

"Should we be worried about them?" Yarne frowned and looked at where they had entered the woods.

 

Morgan waved a hand. "Nah," she shrugged, "they'll be fine." She paused. "Hopefully."

 

"Morgan!" Lucina lightly slapped her girlfriend's shoulder. "Leave Yarne alone!"

 

"What? Nothing's  _probably_ gonna happen. I'm not saying that nothing  _can_ happen because that would be a lie and lying is bad." She pouted.

 

"Oh so  _now's_ the time to listen to the things I say?" Lucina shook her head as Morgan laughed. "You're a monster, you know that?"

 

Morgan smirked. "But I'm  _your_ monster." She cooed.

 

Laurent frowned at both of them. "Please stop."

 

"Guys," Yarne whined "I'm being serious. They haven't been back for a while, what if something happened?"

 

Laurent patted his boyfriend's head. "Don't worry, it's daylight out, so they definitely didn't get lost, and the campgrounds are safe. I seriously doubt Frederick would let Lucina's dad take us somewhere dangerous."

 

"Yeah," the four of them flinched when Owain appeared out of nowhere and sat down with them, "besides, they're probably making out or something."

 

"Wha-" Lucina looked at him with wide eyes. "How would you know?"

 

Owain raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm pretty sure our entire friend group knows about it. Even like, Noire, Nah, and Severa."

 

They look at each other. "Huh." Yarne said. "What a small world."

 

"I don't think this is the appropriate time for that specific phrase," Laurent pushed up his glasses, "but I agree with the sentiment behind of it."

 

"Speaking of small world," Morgan muttered, head tilted downwards, "they're back."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna rewrite this series tbh but i'd rather have it somewhat done before i do so like, maybe in 3 more years or something idk


End file.
